THE L IN LOVE
by H.N ROLLIN
Summary: Sora is a prime example of a gentleman, he is also a clueless jerk to a particular person. He finally returns home after three years only to be stuck with a beautiful redhead that can't stand the sight of him. What happens when that redhead starts developing feelings? Unrequited love. [Highschool AU. Fluff galore. Sora and Kairi, Riku and Namine]
1. THE NEW MAN ON THE BLOCK

**THE "L" IN LOVE.**

A/N: High School Alternate Universe with the main cast and some randoms, some fluffs and you should review for the better of mankind.

Tony Ferguson beat that motherfucker up bro on me, the crowd straight trash, Tony the undisputed G.O.A.T

**CHAPTER 1: NEW MAN ON THE BLOCK**

"Kairi, remember that boy Sora? Your best friend until he left. I saw him at the mall today while shopping for your school supplies." Asked Kairi's mother, unpacking her shopping bag.

"Oh yea.. Sora, him."

"Whatever happened to you kids? I remembered you use to come home late every day just so you could go watch him swim every day and I might as well say you had a thing for him."

"NO! We're just friends, well… we were until…"

"Until what?"

"Um…. You know…. he moved and went to another school." Said Kairi, masking the truth.

_It's seriously been four years since I've seen or even heard of Sora. I wonder what he looks like, what he's up to and does he still hate me… no, why do I care? He bullied me for a year straight just because of something stupid, I hate him._

-Flashback-

School has just finished, and it's the last day of grade five. Sora and his two best-friends Riku and Wakka have just finished playing an exhilarating game of footy, completely soaked in sweat with a putrid scent. They hit up the bathrooms and took a euphoric shower, with each drop of water, they are attacked with a feeling of pure relief. The school bell rung just as they finished their shower.

"Yo Sora, catch the train with us today, you never come with us." Suggested Riku.

"Can't man, I gotta walk Kairi home. You know the dealio, my parents and her parents are tight, and they force us, so we gotta." Replied Sora, shutting Riku's offer down.

"Bro I swear you in love with her or some shit, dude… not one time you walked home with the boys" Declared Wakka, suggesting an unrequited love between the two.

"You guys I swear… she's sweet, beautiful and she's funny, but that doesn't mean I like her bro, we just friends and don't you like Namine?" Sora rebuked, turning the tables.

"DUDE NO!, I SWEAR, BRO, BRUV, NA, she's not even all that, she's shy and kind of cute but that's my style, wait no..uhh uh um…" Blurted Wakka, barely able to finish his sentence at a complete loss for words.

"Uh uh uh um whatchu said, exactly shut up." Said Sora mockingly, with a clear victorious expression.

"Ight, anyway Wakka our train's coming in like 10 minutes we gotta go. See ya later, Sora." Said Riku, snatching his bag and running at full speed.

"Ight, laters." Said Sora, taking his time cleaning and packing up his things.

_Ah… finally, time to go home, play Minecraft with the boys and six whole weeks of doing absolutely nothing. Kairi should be waiting for me at the front gate right now._

A formation of glossy black shoes clutter towards the front gate, but one pair abruptly stops, which in turn makes the whole pack halts in unison.

"Hey, Kairi I always see you and Sora together and honestly you look so cute together, I bet you're dating, no I'm certain." Suggested Selphie, a long time friend of Kairi.

"OMG Selphie, honestly what are you talking about…" Said Kairi, all flustered with bright pink cheeks.

"Look at you, you're blushing. I KNEW IT, HAHAHA" The group laughed at Kairi's embarrassed expression.

"NO! You're wrong. Who would want to date that fat ugly oaf, first off he's immature, he's clueless, and he's as dumb as bricks? I have a list of the dumb things he has done, and only an idiot would date him" Exclaimed Kairi, going a bit too far.

"Kairi… umm…. Look behind you." Whispered her friends, with a contorted expression.

"Ah shit, he's right behind me, isn't he?" Kairi assumed, looking at her friends for confirmation.

Her friends nod in unison, Kairi slowly turns her head around, and when she caught sight of him, he walked right past her with a deadpan expression, completely ignoring her existence. Kairi took his arm and desperately tried to explain herself.

"Sora… I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that, it was just a joke. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Pleaded Kairi, as her friends casually walk away.

"Immature, clueless, dumb, fat, ugly that's what you said, and to think I thought we were friends, walk yourself home. Bitch." Snapped Sora, violently shaking her arm off his and nonchalantly walks home.

As of this day, their friendship was torn to bits, and Sora changed for better or for worse. When they returned for grade six, Kairi hoped to make amends, but that clearly wasn't an option as Sora's first encounter with Kairi after six weeks, didn't go as planned.

"How was your holiday?"

"Great… thanks for asking." Replied Kairi, filled with hope towards the future.

"Wasn't talking to you, talking to Selphie." Exclaimed Sora, pushing her aside and conversing with Selphie.

"You know what, since you hate me so much don't ever talk to me, loser." Groaned Kairi, accepting the fact that things will never be the same.

"GOOD, don't want to talk to your ugly ass anyway."

A whole school year went on with constant bickering between the two degenerates, every morning they would exchange insults, and it would even disrupt the class at times. The final day of the last school year, Sora finally crossed the line and threw her bag on the busy road, expectingly getting run over by a truck, Kairi finally snapped and started bawling her eyes out. Sora is generally a nice/chill guy, just not when it comes to Kairi. This truly hurt him on an emotional level, he deeply regretted making her cry but to save face, he walked off, leaving her to cry in the middle of the pathway.

The first part of school life finally ended, Sora's father received a job all the way in Destiny Islands, forcing them to move to another place. Sora was deeply hurt by this news, as it meant having to make new friends, moving into a new school, and just changing his whole lifestyle. After informing his best friends on the news, he was ecstatic as he found out that they're both moving to Destiny Islands too for better schooling. Sora's spirit was significantly lifted until he saw Kairi walking towards him.

"I heard you're moving, well… bye." Said Kairi, with not an ounce of effort.

"What? That's it?" Disappointingly said Sora.

"What do you expect? A hug? A handwritten card asking for you send mail to me. Well, you thought wrong, we're not friends, bye." Said Kairi, with evident resentment towards Sora. As she walks off, she looks back to see Sora with his head down, looking discouraged.

_Whatever..._

-END FLASHBACK-

"You can stop daydreaming now Kairi, would you be a dear and throw out the trash for me honey? Oh and also while you're at it give these fruits to our new neighbors" Her mother said, handing her a batch of oranges, grapes, mangos and the trash bag.

"What, we have new neighbors? What happened to the Latrels?" Asked Kairi, pleasantly surprised as the Latrels were a rowdy bunch.

"Obviously they moved silly, now hurry along."Her mother replied, nagging her to throw out the trash.

"Sora, wake up and help me carry this shit in our new home." Said Sora's father, with both his hands gripping one side of the couch.

x-x-x-x-x

"wut… oh shit, it's a couch, give me ten seconds." Sora mumbled, half awake. As he walks towards to help his father, he slips and falls on his neighbor's front lawn dropping his phone.

_What the fuck, damn I just got rocked._

"Hey, sir, you dropped your phone."

Sora leaps off the ground like nothing happened unintentionally ignoring a feminine voice in the background and not realizing his phone had dropped.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_What a klutz, and he forgot to get his phone._

_Kairi throws out the trash and walks towards the phone on the ground, bending down with the intentions to return it._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Oh shit, where's my phone I swear I just had it like a moment ago. Oh yea, I fell it's probably around there._

Sora slams the door open, as he hastily walks down the steps, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful young girl with lustrous auburn hair leaning forward, grabbing a familiar object.

He paces forward towards the young girl, tapping her on the shoulder and stretched out his right arm to point directly at her.

_x-x-x-x-x_

"Who's that?" Asked Kairi, turning her head around only to discover that it was Sora Strife, her childhood friend, and bully. Her brain stuttered, her eyes widened, her heart skipped, her cheeks reddened, and her jaw dropped faster than Sora. Kairi raises her finger and directs her finger towards Sora. They lock eyes, with two totally different thoughts running through their minds.

_Oh… my… god… when did he get so tall, just look at those shoulders, his eyes, his arms, his face. How did he change so much? No way this can't be Sora, there's no chance in hell that this is the same Sora that was fat, and ugly only four years ago. There's only one way to find out._

They both have their pointing finger directly pointing at each other, both opening their mouths and simultaneously talk.

"Sora?"

"Phone."

"What?"

"You holding my phone man, wait a second how do you know my name? Oh shit, my bad it says it on my phone lol, my bad G.

"SORA, IT'S ME."

"Yea, hello neighbor. Oh sorry for being rude, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sora Strife, the fam and I just moved in. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"SORA, IT'S ME, KAIRI."Shouted Kairi, getting agitated that Sora doesn't remember her.

_Kairi… Kairi… Kairi… I swear I heard that name before, in something… RIGHT in that game, I played as a kid. Why is she screaming? _

"Yes, and I'm Sora."

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S ME KAIRI YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, THE PERSON YOU BULLIED FOR A WHOLE YEAR."

"Um… first of all, I never bullied anyone ever, so that's basically defamation."

"Are you fucking serious, we used to walk together to and from school, ring any bells?"

"Umm…. OH SHIT. KAIRI, THE CRAZY BITCH, DAMN YOU LOOK DIFFERENT ALMOST COULDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU. Wait… why are you on my neighbor's lawn?" Exclaimed Sora, as he came to a realization that not only opened his mind but expanded his eyelids to the absolute maximum.

"ALMOST? YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME….NEIGHBOR'S LAWN? I AM THE NEIGHBOR YOU IDIOT… I see you haven't changed one bit despite your looks, you're still the same clueless jerk from back then." Cried Kairi, her face brightened, a tone lighter than amber. She tightened her fist and unleashed four years of pent up rage and throws a staggering right-hook that completely misses, which causes her to slip and fall onto Sora's muscular arms.


	2. THE ELEMENTAL REUNION

**THE "L" IN LOVE.**

A/N: Big fluff scenes coming soon, remember to review. I suggest you listen to Animal Crossing music, reading this.

Leave your reviews and suggestions bruvskis

**CHAPTER 2: ELEMENTARY REUNION**

Kairi is in a sticky situation, her breasts rest upon Sora's arms, her head leaning against his defined chest, her heart is beating profusely, her brain boggled and her body completely rendered useless.

_Why am I feeling like this, what is wrong with me? My heart is gonna snap. Someone help._

In the spur of the heated moment, a white door opened and out came Kairi's mother with an exuberant expression all over her face.

"SORA! Hey, I see you two have already met and getting a little cozy huh…" Her mother teased, walking towards the two.

"NO MOM, It's not like that I just fell and he was there." Grumbled Kairi, pushing Sora away and handing his phone back.

"Ah…. I see you also exchanged numbers too, nice…"

"WHAT? No. He dropped his phone, and I gave it back, that it nothing more to it."

"HEY, Mrs Lockhart. I see you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Oh stop it, I'm old, and I think someone else has eyes for you."

Kairi's eyes widened, gritted her teeth, staring deeply at her own mother emitting an intense murderous aura.

"No, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." Said Sora, utterly charming Kairi's mother.

"Oh, you flatter me. I think I saw you today at the mall, have you moved back?"

"Yes, my parents and I have moved back for good, and I believe we are your next door neighbors."

"Really? Good to have you back Sora."

A door opens, but this time it's coming from Sora's side. His father walks out, completely unaware of the situation.

"Tifa? Is that you?"

"CLOUD, It's been so long, call Elenar and come over, let's catch up."

"It really is you. Kairi look at you, my…, all grown up quite the lady it looks like."

"Hello Mr Strife, great to see you."

"Not just a beautiful young lady, also very well mannered, nice to see you haven't changed."

_Beautiful? Well mannered? Did dad get hit in the head on the way here?_

"Don't look at my daughter, look at your son. What a gentleman, so tall and handsome."

_Gentleman? Handsome? Did mom lose her eyesight on the way here?_

"Sora, my dear, which school will you be attending?"

"Twilight High."

Kairi's eyes widened, arms tensed, with a tone of crimson stroking her face. "WHAT."

"Oh no, don't tell me you got in too?!"

Kairi's mother was ecstatic to learn that Sora and Kairi were to attend the same high school, then her a bright idea was blessed upon her, she suggested

"Sora, why don't you and Kairi walk to school every morning? Just like back then! Plus you're a big strong boy now, you can protect her from harm."

"MOM! NO."

Sora's father noddingly agreed with her suggestion, slowly patting Sora on the back and exclaiming

"Of course Sora will walk her, won't you Sora?"

"Damn, that's crazy man I don't know if she can keep up with my walking speed…"

"Of course I can keep up to your speed, in fact, I'm even faster."

"Prove it then."

"Ok, I'll be waiting tomorrow don't be late, loser." Kairi stammered, storming back into her house, shutting the door with full force.

"Nice job sob, real smooth."

"It's what I do, she's a dimwit, so it's easy."

_Wait a second, I just agreed to walk with her. FUCK._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rambunctious piercing sounds that erupted at six in the morning travelled to Kairi's fragile eardrums and awoke her from her uninterrupted sleep. Kairi's upper body snapped forwards, her frizzy hair is blocking her sight, and her first thought was to look at Sora's room opposite her window.

_I bet that idiot is still sleeping, absolute no chance he's the one picking me up._

Her eyes peered over the window and found that the lights were completely off, and she was relieved.

Knowing Sora was sound asleep, Kairi casually got ready for school like any other day but with a little tweak. She positioned herself in front of her mother's broad mirror, with an inventory of makeup lined out ready for use, she never applies make-up for anything, but for some odd reason, she felt the need to impress Sora.

_I'm actually putting on make-up, why am I doing this for that idiot, what is this feeling? How do you do this, makeup is a waste of time._

Kairi changed her mind about putting on makeup, and as soon as she was about to leave the chair, her mother pushed her back down

"Kairi, I'll do it for you, just relax. I bet you're doing this to impress Sora aren't you?" Tifa giggled.

"Mom… I don't like him, I never have, and I never will." Kairi replied, her cheeks brightened while looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you finally using makeup, you always hated it as a kid."

"Um… you know, new high school, new me, it's what all the girls do anyway."

"Whatever you say... I finished, look at you, absolutely gorgeous. I bet Sora will fall for you instantly."

"Really? Um.. I… really as in is he even capable of love haha… ok, I gotta go."

"Whatever you say Kairi, have a good first day, love you." Kairi's mother said, with a smirk knowing full well Kairi Is full of shit.

Kairi ran down the stairs, put her black leather shoes on and ran out, with no Sora in sight, she smiled in victory, she walks towards Sora's house to pick him up, but as she approaches his house she hears

"Oi stupido, school's this way."

Kairi froze in fear, she slowly turned around only to find Sora leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. Kairi's pride was shattered, she regretted putting makeup on, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she acted like nothing happened.

"Yea I know idiot, I was just walking this way so I can get some walking in waiting for you."

"Oh really, I've been here for 20 minutes, and I just saw you walking out."

"Whatever… let's go already the train is coming in like ten minutes."

The two started walking together, but no conversation was made for five minutes, Sora had his airpods in wholly lost in the music without a care in the world while Kairi couldn't handle the silence.

"Ugh… why do I have to walk with you?" Kairi exclaimed, breaking the silence. There was no reply, Sora didn't even hear her, he was still crip walking, bobbing and weaving, it's as if he forgot she was even there. Kairi gave up and just went on walking without talking. Another five minutes passed, and the train station is in their line of sight, then abruptly, a car drove at full speed towards Kairi. Sora notices the car, he firmly stands his ground, flexes his arms and reaches out for Kairi, pulling her into his arms as the car zooms by.

"Holy shit, you good?" Sora asked, in concern while Kairi's face is deep into Sora's chest. Kairi pushes Sora away and got her self together. Sora looks at her to see if she was okay, and saw her rosy cheeks, he thought

_Damn, why are her cheeks red? I don't remember slapping her._

Kairi covered her face with her hands, covering her crimson cheeks completely flustered, instead of thanking Sora, she complains while straightening her shirt.

_Oh shit, I think actually slapped her._

"WHAT the hell do you think you're doing?" Kairi yelled, absolutely looking furious with Sora while looking like she just came out of the sauna.

"I don't know, maybe SAVING YOUR LIFE. STUPID, that's a weird way to say thanks."

"STUPID? SAYS YOU. You saved me?!" Kairi stopped herself for a second and thought back to what just happened and realised she actually just got saved by Sora.

"YES I DID, ungrateful bitch."

"Uhh… whatever. Now we're even." Kairi murmured, as she storms off towards the train leaving Sora behind.

_Man…. These bitches be crazy._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Twilight High, finally. After weeks of all-nighters, red bulls and hard work, I finally grace this school with my presence. How the hell did Sora make it in, a top prestigious school that stupid bum, musta studied for months._

"Hey Sora, how long did you study for to make it in?"

"Study? For what."

"To pass the entrance exam idiot."

"Oh right… wait… entrance exam? Isn't that what we're doing today?"

"What are you saying? The exam everyone took like a month ago."

"What the fuck, that was the exam? I swear that was a practice exam."

"Bruh… so you're telling me you got in without STUDYING?! LIKE AT ALL?"

"Umm… I did do math homework the night before and uhh… OH, yea I read all of the Harry Potter books in like a week so around 70 hours of studying, Jesus I worked hard." Sora said, with not a hint of sarcasm at all, looking quite proud of himself.

"Oh my god, you're not joking, are you?" Kairi said, in complete defeat, with her mouth as wide as the vast ocean.

"Joking about what, I know 70 hours is a lot, but hey, if you put your mind to it, anything's possible. I bet you studied too, right?"

"Umm… yea just a little bit." Kairi laughed nervously, peering her eyes over to another direction.

"Good job… for an idiot."

"Says the idiot who thought the exam was a practice test… idiot." Kairi said, piercing her eyes at him.

"Yea... yea… whatever, ok we made it to school."

Kairi gazed at her new school, while Sora looked like he was about to fall asleep. Sora and Kairi thought they were the first ones there, but then a blonde-haired girl with glasses tapped Kairi's shoulder.

"Namine! How'd you get here so early?" Kairi gushed, jumping with joy.

Namine was so excited, she couldn't stop moving. Namine is a beautiful young girl, who cares about her grades more than Kairi, she's caring, sweet and smart, Kairi's rival and best friend.

"Like right after you came. I can't believe we're going to the same school again!" Namine exclaimed, also jumping with joy.

"I messaged the girls, they should come in around… 10 minutes."

"Oh ok, so… who's the guy next to you?"

"Oh… ugh… that's Sora." Kairi said in disgust.

"SORA?! Jesus Christ, you're so… umm… different." Said Namine, utterly enamoured with Sora's new appearance.

"Well, what can I say?" Sora said, unintentionally flexing his biceps.

The school bus interrupted their conversation. Sora and Kairi's friends came out of the same bus. First, it was Wakka the dark skin hyperactive friend who doesn't take no for an answer, Riku the silver-haired athletic prodigy who is a self-proclaimed god, Selphie the tech-savvy girl who only wears yellow clothing and Olette, the down to earth girl who can't stand staying at home.

"SORA, WHAT'S CRIPPIN BIG PIMPIN!" Wakka exclaimed, rocking new shoes, THE CASH MONEY 11s.

"You know, same ol same ol living and shit," Sora said, dapping up the boys.

"Hey, girls! How was your holiday?" Riku said, focusing his attention on Namine.

"Good until this idiot came along."

"Who you calling an idiot, idiot."

"Good to see you guys still bickering like an old couple."

"Old couple?! After high school, I'm never seeing him again!" Kairi exclaimed, redirecting her sight to Sora only to see a look of sadness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aye G, what's wrong? Why you looking sad for?" Wakka asked in concern while eating his food in the cafeteria.

"Man, I messed up bro."

"It's ok, just tell me."

"I fucked up my attack in Clash of Clans, now I'm gonna get kicked out the clan." Sora sighed, looking down at his food.

"Bruh."

"Why is Riku not sitting with us, why is he there with those meatheads?"

"I don't know man, guess he's changed."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Namine was surrounded by five jocks while her friends were in the bathroom cleaning up. The jocks' leader Roxas, the school's biggest and baddest was rather aggressive towards Namine, for a reason no one knows. Namine walks backwards slowly, as her back goes up against the wall Roxas pierces his hand right next to Namine's head trapping her from escaping, everyone in the cafeteria instead of helping, they pull out their phones to record. With no one to help Namine, she was definitely in for the biggest humiliation of her life until Sora forcefully removes Roxas's arm.


	3. JUST MISSED THE TRAIN

**THE "L" IN LOVE**

A/N: Cuban Jesus knocked out Funky in 3 seconds, boom roasted.

Reviewing will fasten the process of me writing so bow wow and spiderman far from home is a solid 9/10 MJ is whack

Also idk how snoring sounds like so if you 'hyah' you know what it is

**CHAPTER 3: JUST MISSED THE TRAIN**

"Hey Namine, are these guys bothering you?"

"Uhhh n… n…. no." Namine cautiously whispered, the situation is evident, but Namine was in no position to cry for help as Roxas's wide eyes pierce Namine.

"Oh… ok… well, I'll be going now." Sora said, walking away from this precarious situation. Everyone in the cafeteria was dazed and confused and blurted "what" in unison. Sora casually walked off, but after he created a small amount of distance, he stamped his foot on to the ground and stopped walking. Everyone gasps, Sora swiftly rotates his body towards the wall opposite Roxas, bolts at it and puts his left foot on the wall and leaps at Roxas with his right fist clenched preparing to hook Roxas right on his fragile chin but ultimately slips on the wall and instead of hooking Roxas he uppercuts himself so hard his head snapped back hitting Roxas on the jaw knocking him out cold.

"OOOOOOH HOLY SHIT, ROXAS GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUTTT. SORA A KARATE GENIUS." Everyone screamed, their jaw dropped lower than Wakka's grades. It was pure chaos in the cafeteria, everyone had their phones out bouncing up and down.

"SORA, OH MY GOD are you okay? I'm so sorry for bothering you. You really didn't have to help me, but thank you so much." Namine gushed, helping Sora get on his feet.

"Na it's fine, this is just another day at the dojo for me. I'm somewhat of a black belt, my self." Sora boasted, despite knocking himself out.

"Yea, you were really cool Sora, like really really cool." Namine said, as her cheeks brightened.

"Thanks bro, oh your hair's messed up let me fix that for you." Sora chuckled, extending his hand fixing up Namine's luscious blonde hair.

_Oh my god, my heart is beating so fast right now. I think I'm in love with Sora._

During the chaos, Kairi and friends were in the bathroom cleaning up. Kairi walks back into the cafeteria only to be greeted with rambunctious movements, and Roxas knocked dead on the floor, while Namine and Sora are conversing.

"What in the hell is going on? Was there a fight? How the hell did that giant lose?"

"Yea there was a fight between Roxas and Sora over Namine or some shit." Wakka said, absolutely ecstatic.

"SORA?! Already on the first day?!" Kairi bellowed, as her jaw and eyes widened.

"Yea shit crazy man. Roxas stood no chance, Sora knocked his ass out in like five seconds like that Ben Askren knockout."

"Who? Whatever, that idiot Sora stirring up trouble on the first day and INCLUDING NAMINE TOO what an asshole." Kairi said furiously, storming towards Sora.

"Hey Kairi, you missed so much." Namine said.

"Yea I know, Namine what the hell did Sora drag you into?"

"Wo… Wo… Relax, I was just giving Namine a helping fist." Sora replied, with a smug expression.

"No Kairi, I was getting bullied by Roxas, but Sora came in and saved me like a knight in shining armor." Namine said trying to save Sora from Kairi's wrath.

"You expect me to believe Sora knocked out this giant right here?"

"Well, obviously, just compare our skills. It should be obvious, stupid."

"STUPID?! You literally just told me to compare your skills."

"Whatever. WAKKA yo, we got physics now let's go."

Sora and Wakka walk off, while Namine's heart is in a tight spot.

"Hey Kairi, I think… I… like Sora." Namine said.

"Umm… ok, if you want to be friends go to him don't ask me."

"No Kairi, I like like him."

"What? Like, friends?"

"No. I think I'm in love."

"WHAT?! NO YOU CAN'T."

"Why? Do you like him?"

"No… no way, I mean like he already has a girlfriend."

_Shit, why'd I say that? _

"What really? Well, I don't care, I'm in love."

o-o-o-o-o

Riku, the silver-haired stud has arrived for class. All the girls are already grovelling at their feet trying to get acquainted with Riku, but he pays no attention and walks towards his friends Sora and Wakka.

"Yo, Riku where were you today?" Wakka asked, greeting Riku with a brofist.

"Sorry boys, couldn't eat with you today. The footy team forced me for some, initiation of some sort."

"Ahhh, I thought you dogged the boys lol."

"What? You're high bro."

"Shit my bad."

"Sora you were crazy today man, somehow someway you knocked out Roxas clean, I totally thought you were going to get your ass beat."

"Na bruh, I never get my ass beat unless it involves Kairi. She crazy."

"Kairi? She here too? DAMN, you having a little thing again?"

"Little thing? You on crack man, shit crazy bro she lives like right next to me, and I gotta walk her to school again." Sora groaned, shaking his head in disappointment."

"Right… speaking about little thing. I think Namine likes me."

"Sure… OH SHIT ITS BIG TEACH."

"Who?"

"The teacher man."

o-o-o-o-o-o

The school bells rung, signalling the beginning and end of school. After a long, eventful day at school, it has finally come to a close. Everyone made their way home except for Sora and Kairi. While Kairi was at the front gate waiting for Sora, he was taking a shit, a massively huge one due to beans the cafeteria fed.

_Where is that idiot, I bet that idiot left me. Why the hell am I even waiting, I'm going._

Kairi left the school gates and made her way home, but on her way to the train station there were many shady figures lurking the streets which made Kairi extremely uncomfortable and scared.

_Oh my god… I'm gonna get raped, I'm gonna get kidnapped… I shouldn't have done this. Fuck this, I'm going back._

Kairi gave up and ran for her dear life back to school just so she could be accompanied by Sora. As she reached the gates, she saw Sora walking out walking like he just had a bad wedgie.

"SORA, ABOUT TIME. WHAT WERE YOU DOING, IT'S BEEN LIKE AN HOUR."

"Well, I had to help out Namine, she said she had trouble studying, so I helped her, then I took a giant shit."

_Namine? Help studying? She got third in the state for the entrance exam, oh._

"Finally, let's go home now."

"Why were you waiting for me? Scared?" Sora teased, pouting his face imitating Kairi.

"Ha… In your dreams, like I'd be scared ha.. ha…" Kairi nervously laughed, looking away, hiding her face.

"Whatever you say stupido, let me check the train real quick."

"Make it quick," Kairi said, breathing heavy.

"Ok relax, why you panting for? Anyway, the train should… be… coming… AH SHIT, IT'S COMING IN 5 MINUTES, AND IT'S THE LAST ONE WE GOTTA GO."

"What?"

Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and made a run for it. The two ran at a speed incomprehensible, passing through many city stores, running in front of cars causing havoc all over the city. After running for three minutes straight, Kairi couldn't handle it more and stopped to take a quick breather, she glances down at her right foot, revealing a huge blister.

"Sora go on ahead," Kairi said lightly squealing in pain.

"What? Why, the train station is literally like fifty metres away, come on slow poke, let's go."

"I can't you idiot, my foot. I can't walk anymore, you go on. It's fine, I'll make my way home somehow."

"Get on." Sora demanded bluntly, crouching down offering a piggyback ride.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to let you stay out here all alone, my parents would smack the shit outta me."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see, so you're basically my slave now." Kairi jokingly said, preparing to hop on Sora's back.

"Don't make me change my mind." Sora said irritably, taking off his backpack and adjusting it tight enough to not hang loose on his chest.

"Just joking idiot, well no way we make the train now, you're going to have to carry me for like 20 minutes, think you can handle it?" Kairi chortled, jumping on to Sora's broad back and gripping onto his boulder-sized shoulders.

_Jesus Christ, he's jacked._

"Jesus Christ, how much do you weigh?" Sora teased, inciting conflict.

"Never ask a woman that idiot." Kairi snapped back, slapping Sora's head.

"AYE, that hurt you're pushing it."

"Stop being such a girl and let's go… hyah." Kairi yawned, nearly falling off.

"Getting sleepy are you? Better not fall off, or we'll have some trouble."

"Relax, I'm not going to fall asleep on you."

"Ok whatever you say, just to be sure give me your arms." Sora declared, taking her arms off his shoulders to be wrapped around right under his chest. This surprises Kairi, and jump starts her heart and heats up her face.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? Why am I not saying anything, why am I accepting this?_

Ten minutes of awkward silence has passed, not one single word was uttered. Sora to break the silence tells Kairi to stop breathing on him but received no response. Sora slowly looked back only to see Kairi's honey sweet lips, gently pressed against his neck and her molten-red hair flourish in the cold air.

_Ah that idiot's sleeping, of course. Wow… she's actually pretty cute, still a bitch though._

After a long walk with a 120lb anchor on Sora's back, their houses have finally came in view. Sora sighed in relief and increased the pace towards Kairi's home. Sora walked through Kairi's lawn, activating the light sensors which alerted Kairi's mother, and the door opened before Sora even got close. Kairi's mother popped out, with a terrified expression.

"KAIRI, SORA Oh my god where the hell have you kids been?"

"Sorry Mam, long story short some stuff happened at school, Kairi injured her foot, and I carried her home."

"Jesus, she's sound asleep, thank you Sora would you be a dear and plop her into her bed." Kairi's mother suggested, inviting Sora into her home and directing him towards Kairi's bedroom. Sora trodded towards her bedroom, opening the door revealing an exuberant, pink room. He slowly plopped Kairi onto her bed, with his face right against Kairi's raising his blood. As a result, his face reddened and was blessed with a foreign emotion. Kairi's mother was grateful and walked him back to his home, enlighting his mother with his recent benevolent act. Sora waves Kairi's mother goodbye and instantly ran to his room, jumping on to his bed filled with exotic thoughts.

_Well, today was fucked._

A/N: Rip Alexei, Ruski hero.


	4. CLASS PRESIDENT

**THE "L" IN LOVE**

A/N: Joey BADA$$ is one of the greatest of all time, on and on, Christ-conscious is symbolic thermodynamics

Free Netflix account: Email: jjlorefice .ar Password: 47330150

**CHAPTER 4: CLASS PRESIDENT**

It's 7:00 in the morning, school is in an hour, and Kairi has been lying in bed trying to remember what happened the day prior, but her memory falls short right after the moment she jumped on Sora's back. After thirty minutes of mindless thoughts, her alarm erupts, which consequently gave her the motivation to get out of her messy bed. Kairi's mother knocks on her door and invites herself in, with a giddy expression.

"Morning Kairi, a bit late today, huh? Yesterday must've got you thinking." She suspiciously laughs, with an exotic smirk on her face.

"Actually mom, what did happen yesterday? I don't really remember." Kairi asked dazed and confused concerning her mother's smirk.

"Well, you were asleep when you came back."

"Came back? Right… I fell asleep when I was with Sora then… wait what do you mean come back? How did I come back exactly?"

"Sora carried you silly."

"WHAT?! AH SHIT. I feel asleep on him, arghhh… oh no… my life's over, he's going to tell everybody." Kairi screamed, considering running away forever.

"Quiet down Kairi, it's still early you might wake up your boyfriend." Kairi's mother teased.

"Boyfriend? Mom, how the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh please, he literally carried you for twenty minutes straight, and when he plopped you back onto your bed, your faces were so close you were basically kissing."

"MOM! HE PUT ME BACK ON MY BED? WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVITE HIM IN, AND IN MY ROOM FOR THAT MATTER?" Kairi yelled furiously, waking up Sora.

"Aww… look at what you did, you woke him up." Kairi's mother had the time of her life trying to invoke a potential relationship between the two. Sora walked up to his window opposite Kairi's window, shirtless with frizzy hair. Kairi catches a glimpse of Sora's built body and is immediately flustered and ducks down hiding from Sora.

"Kairi, shut up I'm sleeping here. Oh, hey, Mrs. Lockhart." Sora grips hid window knob and drags it up, waving at Kairi's mother.

"Hey, Sora. Looking at bit built there." Kairi's mother compliments him, hearing this interaction Kairi gazes up at her mother and whispers to her, "Mom, stop talking to him and close the blinds so I can leave. "Kairi, just get up stop being such a wuss and say hi to your boyfriend." Kairi takes this as a personal attack towards her pride, and to prove her mother wrong, she stands only to witness Sora's gravity-defying abs and perfectly sculpted pecs, then immediately crouches down again.

"Hey stupid, we got school soon so stop messing around and get ready." Sora waves Kairi's mother goodbye and closes his window.

_What does that idiot think he's doing, shirtless in front of me? Absolutely no shame at all, what an idiot._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour has passed, and the two are finally ready for school. They both walk out of their homes in unison, Kairi putting on her shoes desperately trying to beat Sora to the main road while Sora's mouth is stuffed with a ham and cheese sandwich.

",We're going to be late, move it or lose it Sora."

"Sorry my back is hurting today, hmm…. I wonder why."

"Don't be a wuss, I would have done the same thing for you without complaining."

"OH REALLY? Your tiny body can carry me? Mind if we try right now?"

"Yea.. rather not," Kairi replied while gazing at her injured ankle.

"Oh that's right, is your ankle ok? It was really red." Sora asks concerningly, preparing to give her a hand if need be.

_Is he sarcastic? Why does he look genuinely concerned? Oh, yea, he's probably trying to get me to say something silly, so he can tell his friends later or is he just being genuinely considerate? ARGH… _

"Umm… yea it's fine thanks for asking hmm…" Kairi replies suspiciously, squinting her hazel colored eyes.

"That's good to hear, alright let's go." Sora laughs mysteriously.

_I knew it, that idiot's going to tell everyone. _

Sora equips his airpods, and Kairi stares at her phone for the remainder of the walk towards the train station. As they approach the gate to pass, Kairi realises she forgot her train card and goes into a state of panic, but Sora being the unaware nice guy, he gave her his train card while paying for a ticket without saying a single word. They both got onto the packed train, with barely any space they were forced to be skin to skin contact with each other. This precarious situation seems to put Kairi in an extremely uncomfortable position while Sora doesn't have a single care in the world, just lip syncing some ol' gangsta rap. Kairi was too nervous to say anything, and as soon as the train door opened, she sprinted out, leaving Sora confused.

"Yo Sora, what's crippin big pimpin." Wakka and Namine appeared right after Sora walked out.

"Wassup man, hey Namine." Sora greeted Wakka with the usual handshake and smiled at Namine.

"Oh… hey Sora. Did you sleep well?" Namine said impulsively, then instantly regretting her weird phrase.

"Umm… great, I guess."

"hehe… I'm going now, Kairi's waiting for me." Namine laughed nervously, then running away with absolute shame on her face.

Wakka is chewing his gum and squints at Sora.

"She's a weird one huh?"

"Sure… ok let's get to class, where's Riku?"

"Yea… about that. He's staying home today."

"What? Why?"

"Remember when he said that Namine probably fancies him?"

"Yea…"

"He asked her out…"

"Ok… did she reject him."

"Worse…"

"What'd she say."

"She didn't even know he was, and just ignored him."

"Ooh… that's rough. When was this?"

"Like literally 20 minutes ago, that's why I was with her this morning."

"Ohh… I thought you were trying to get in." Sora teases, laughing.

"Man… shut yo ass up. You know I'm religious, four months Muslim in this joint." Wakka replies, whipping out his Muslim gold chain.

"You realise, you're not allowed to wear gold, right?"

"What? Hell yeah, I did." Wakka rips out his chain and throws it onto the train tracks, walking off like nothing happened.

"Wait for me, don't leave a brother behind, I gotta tie this presidential Jordans 11s."

"Yeah yeah. Oh yea, speaking about presidents, today is class president selections. You gonna go for it."

"Hell na… I heard Kairi's going up for it."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Their first period was the dreadful math, the class president system works a bit differently, the class presidents only have authority in maths and the sciences. Sora walks in first followed by Wakka and the rest of the class, Sora gets in his seat located all the way in the back, right behind Kairi and right next to Wakka while Namine sat in front of the classroom. After five minutes of waiting, their teacher Mr. Hatake walks in with coffee and stack of sheets.

"Students, I am your teacher for the remainder of the year, and since this is your first day of maths, I'll let you guys off easily, and today we'll be hosting class president selection. We'll hold speeches and have a class vote." Mr. Hatake finishes explaining the process and proceeds to handout papers so they can vote.

"Sir, I'll go first."

"That was fast, and who are you."

"Kairi, sir." Kairi approaches the front of the classroom and presents a well thought out speech conveying her unique ideologies, leaving everyone more motivated than before. At this point, it was clear who the girl class president was going to be, she set the bar too high none of the girls went up after her while on the boys' side, no one went up as they saw this as a troublesome activity.

"We have our girl class president, now we need a boy. If no one volunteers, I will choose. Ok… fine, umm… Riku?"

"He's not here, Sir." Sora informs the teacher.

"Ok, you then."

"What?" Sora and Kairi yelled in unison.

"No way, Sir, I refuse to work with him," Kairi tells Mr. Hatake.

"Refuse to work with me? I refuse to work with you." Sora snaps back.

"Since you clearly both dislike each other, it'll be even better for both of you to become class presidents, take this as an opportunity to resolve your differences."

"But, bu…"

"No buts, my decision is final. After class, I need you two carry some boxes for me."

Sora and Kairi both look at each other in disgust and sighs in defeat, while Namine is staring at the two bickering, jealous. The school bell rung, class has ended for everyone except Sora and Namine.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you carrying boxes." Kairi shook her head.

"Like I had a choice, the faster we put these boxes back, the faster we'll go to lunch." Sora trodded on in the hallway carrying three boxes while Kairi followed behind him carrying only one box.

"Thanks captain obvious, these boxes are super heavy." Kairi struggling to keep one box in her arms, Sora notices this and puts an extra box on top of her box and runs away giggling."

"YOU IDIOT!" Kairi despite lacking the strength to carry one box yet alone two boxes she chases after Sora at full speed.

"Why.. you… look… so tired.. for?" Sora asks, despite him panting heavily.

"I'm… not… tired…" Kairi replies, also panting hard. They both laugh uncontrollably, revealing a side of them that they haven't seen since kids. While Kairi was laughing hysterically, Sora gazes at her infectious smile lighting up the whole room, missing this kind of interaction of her.

Kairi notices Sora's weird stare and laughs even harder.

"Jesus Christ, Sora what is with that face."

"Huh? Oh... nothing."

_She's so cute, so pretty. What am I saying? _

Kairi eventually stops laughing, taking her hand off Sora's shoulder. "Ok, no more messing around we got like one more round." Kairi walks off, surreptitiously chuckling. Sora trods lightly towards her.

"You know Kairi, this was actually way more fun than expected."

"Yea, definitely. I don't know why I'm still laughing, it wasn't even that funny."

"Well, this is the final round. Let's finish this quick." Sora picks up three out of the four boxes remaining, and Kairi picks up the final one. Sora drops one box, and Kairi went on ahead without Sora. Kairi enters the storage room followed by Sora, she puts back her box on a very unstable shelf, as the box lightly grazes the shelf an uncomforting sound emerged.

"Sora, did you hear that?" Kairi asks while looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind…" Kairi proceeds to put her box back on the shelf, and as soon the weight of the box came in contact with the delicate shelf, it snapped in half, and all the heavy boxes abruptly slid off the shelf, Kairi looks up only to see a bunch of boxes about to drop on her head, she crouches down with her hands on her head and screams. Kairi heard a bunch of boxes hitting the floor, yet she felt no pain, she takes off her hands off her head and looks up slowly, and sees Sora's large frame guarding her against the boxes absorbing in all the damage.

"OH MY GOD! Sora are you okay? Holy shit your back must be broken. I'm so sorry, I'll call the nurse." Kairi stammered, in a state of panic and preparing to run off for help, Sora grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.

"I'm fine, are you okay? Did any of the boxes hit you?" Sora smiles.

"What are you doing? You must be in agony right now, let me go, I'll call a nurse." Kairi tries to break out of Sora's tight grip.

"I said I'm fine, don't worry if my back can handle you on it for twenty minutes, It can definitely handle some boxes," Sora reassured Kairi jokingly.

"This is not the time for jokes, is your back really ok?"

"Relax, I'm good. Never knew you cared so much?" Sora teases.

Kairi gets flustered, and her cheeks started to glow. "Uh… uh… since you're fine, let's go to lunch now." She ran off, not knowing how to respond.

"Argh… fuck… my back."


	5. CHEMISTRY PARTNERS

**THE "L" IN LOVE**

A/N: My new pc gonna be better than Elmer gimme(l) one year and review please fanks

**CHAPTER 5: CHEMISTRY PARTNERS**

The sun has risen, Kairi dressed and ready for school while Sora lays in his bed unable to get up, as his back suffered a decade's worth of pain.

"Argh….f… fuck my back, why did I protect Kairi now I can't move." Sora barely able to move his jaw.

"SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL IN BED? KAIRI IS OUTSIDE!" Sora's mother screams from the floor beneath Sora.

"A…h S…hit, Jesus, help me." Sora rolls out of his bed slowly, his last-ditch effort. Sora hits the floor, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is an ear-splitting scream fuelled by excruciating pain.

Kairi outside impatiently waiting hears this roaring scream, startled and afraid she ran towards his front door and slams it open. The thunderous grunt continues, it gradually got louder and louder reminiscent of Goku's Super Saiyan Three transformation scream. Kairi dashed up the stairs, went inside his room only to see Sora desperately grabbing on to the doorknob for dear life trying to stand.

"SORA? What the fuck are you doing?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Are you trying to stand up?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Jesus Christ, here." Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and boosted him."

"God damn, that was tiring knew I still got it." Sora flexes his bicep and admires it ignoring Kairi's existence.

"Sora?"

"Kairi? When did you get here? Wait… why are you here?"

"… School is legit in like ten minutes, and you got off your bed like a three seconds ago."

"Actually, I got out the bed ten minutes ago and spent the last ten minutes defying the laws of nature and surpassing my limit."

"You're an idiot, get dressed, and let's go." Kairi said in disbelief, repeatedly slapping his back, which resulted in him falling to the ground all over again.

"ARGH… not again." Sora wheezes and gives up.

o-o-o-o-o

Sora and Kairi finally got dressed, everything was in order except for Sora's back, his posture went from hero to zero, he looks and walks like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Sora, what happened to your back?" Kairi asks concerningly.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Sora replies, with an arched back.

"OH, I knew the boxes hurt you, you should've let me get the nurse."

"Boxes? Ha… ha… that was nothing, my back's fine." Sora nervously laughs off Kairi's concerning statement, while Kairi gently massages his back, attempting to relieve the pain. They're ten minutes late, and their first period is Kairi's best and Sora's worst.

"Kairi, what do we got?" Kairi checks her timetable and smiles.

"Yes, chemistry."

"ah, my back and chemistry in the same day? Oh lord have mercy."

"Suck it up, wait I knew your back was messed up, I somewhat feel responsible now so… after school, I'm going to your place, and I'll give you some pills I have."

"Huh?"

"Whatever, I'm going in first." Kairi twists the doorknob and lightly pushes the door, up on top of the door was a bucket of water and Sora catches notices of this and instinctively pulls Kairi out of harm's way and puts himself in front getting trenched.

"HAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET." Roxas got out of his chair and laughed at Sora, expecting everyone else to laugh with him, but instead, everyone started clapping for Sora's daring, heroic act.

"What? Why's everyone clapping, I just humiliated him." Roxas sneers.

All the girls in the classroom couldn't resist and ogle at Sora's large stature, "he's so cool…". Sora's response to getting wet was as smooth as ever, he whipped out a black comb from his back pocket and started grooming his hair. Kairi was at a loss for words and felt even more guilty as Sora kept saving her from precarious situations. The girls grabbed their towel out of their bag and offered it to him. "Thanks, girls."

_That motherfucker Sora, he humiliated me again, he'll regret this._

The chemistry teacher walked in the classroom after Sora's surprise bath, holding safety equipment and didn't bother asking what happened to Sora and just carried on.

"Today, we will be performing an experiment that mixes hydrogen peroxide with potassium iodide, does anyone have any predictions of what will happen?" The teacher asks, placing down boxes of safety goggles and gloves. Kairi's hand blasted upwards, desperate to answer the teacher.

"Sir, this experiment will shoot out a column of foam." Sora glances over and sneers at Kairi, and Kairi's response was a light smile.

"Very good Kairi, this is a simple experiment. I brought ten food coloring tubes, so we will be performing this experiment multiple times. Remember to observe and record your results. Oh, and your experiment partner will be your partner for the rest of the year." The teacher gave the students five minutes to select their partners. Sora and Kairi are the only ones out of their group of friends, that chose chemistry.

"Whoever doesn't have a partner, come to the front." Only Sora and Kairi didn't have a partner. "Sora and Kairi, you're together."

"What? Sir, please. Anyone but him."

"Kairi and I don't have a good work dynamic, so it's best not to choose us, sir."

"Yep, what he said."

"You students are so whiny, just do the experiment you don't have to converse." The teacher walks away, shaking his head in disappointment.

"But sir…"

"Get to work." The teacher said sternly.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with you again…" Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you mean, I'm stuck with you." Sora nodded.

"What? You're an idiot, let's get started before we fall behind."

"You know… I'm something of a scientist myself." Sora said jokingly, unintentionally making Kairi chuckle.

"Ok ok, Mr Scientist let's see you mix the hydrogen peroxide and the potassium iodide." Kairi extended her arms holding out two test tubes.

"Umm… which ones which?"

"Dude, it's literally only two tubes doesn't matter which one's which."

"Huh? Yes. Exactly. Most definitely." Sora said, widening his eyes and nodded unsurely.

Kairi burst out laughing, showing Sora a different side of her. Sora was enchanted by Kairi's alluring beauty, staring at her larger than life smile.

"OHHH, that was funny. Oh, shit, Sora you're so stupid HAHAHA, ok let's get started." Kairi finally controls herself and notices Sora's mildly suspicious glare. "Sora, what are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Yeah, let's get started." Sora snaps out of his entranced state and proceeds to pour the first mixture in a beaker. "Ok, Kairi what are you waiting for, put it in."

"Alright, better stand back," Kairi adds the second mixture to the beaker, and a foam volcano erupted from the beaker, dropping Sora's jaw in sheer excitement.

"GOD, DAMN. Oh shit, let's get a pic before this shit disappears." Sora pulls out his phone, and yanks Kairi's shirt, putting his arm around her. "SMILE." Sora pressed the button, while Kairi had no time to react to this sudden surprise. Sora checks the photo and immediately laughs, looking at Kairi's weird face and awkward pose.

"What's so funny?" Kairi squints, tippy-toeing to look at the picture, and was sickened by her untimely reaction. "SORA! Delete that, please, please."

"Hehehe, no, I don't think I will."

"PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE." Kairi insisted, receiving a peculiar glare from Sora.

"A… Anything?" Sora reassuringly asks, smirking.

They both respond in unison, but two completely different intentions are revealed.

"YOU PERVERT!" "Can I get a back massage."

"What?" "What?"

"Oh… yes, sure." Kairi nervously gulps and looks away.

"Wait… did you think I was gonna… you dirty little swine." Sora teased, knowing full well what he did.

"NO! I was… uhh… the teacher needs me, I'm gonna go." Kairi ran off, invaded and embarrassed.

_That girl… she's changed, kinda cute now. _

o-o-o-o-o

Sora's worst subject finally ended, and it was time for recess. Wakka and Riku walked out of the same block, while Sora walks out of another block, they catch each other midway.

"Aye, what's crippin big pimpin?" Wakka greeted with the usual bro shake.

"What's up man, what'd you just have?"

"Came out of biology, jeez that shit was a bore," Riku responded, repeatedly blinking his eyes.

"Not as bad as Chemistry, I'm stuck with that doofus Kairi, and I got like no clue what's happening."

"Mannnnn….. stop acting you like don't enjoy being with Kairi." Wakka suggested.

"What? You're nuts man."

"People came out of chemistry telling me you and Kairi were laughing like autistic monkeys."

"That's cause she acting like a boofhead."

"Aight lets go to the cafeteria before the chicken burger sells out."

o-o-o-o-o

Kairi, Namine, and Selphie enter the cafeteria before anyone else securing the critically acclaimed le crème de la chicken burger.

"Hey girls, my 16th birthday is coming up, and I haven't decided what to do yet." Selphie enquiring with Kairi and Namine.

"Hmm… movie?" Kairi suggested.

"Movie? Kairi, It's Selphie's 16th, this is like a transition from kid to adulthood." Namine refuted.

"Adulthood? That's 18, but whatever. We could do umm… a slumber party?"

"Oh that's right, my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I got the house all to myself."

"Great, us three will have a wonder of a time then."

"Three? This is my 16th Kairi, there's gotta be at least 20 people."

"20? Jeez, do you even know that many people?"

"Kairi, believe it or not, I'm friends with like everyone in our year, I just hang out with you girls."

"I believe you, so… who are you going to invite?"

"Umm…" Their conversation was interrupted by Sora's loud scream of frustration, Wakka and Riku received a chicken burger and Sora did not. "Oh, lets call the boys."

"OH DON…" Kairi desperately tries to stop Selphie.

"SORA, come here and tell Wakka and Riku to come too." Selphie waves her hand, signalling them to come to her.

Sora and company made their way to the girls' table and placed their food trays beside them.

"Yo, what's up?" Sora asks.

"Ok, you know my birthday's coming up, right?"

"Uhhh… Yes. Most definitely." Sora nods unconvincingly.

"You forgot? You owe me a big present, anyway I was planning to host a party at my house and was wondering if you, Wakka and Riku would come."

"Hmm… on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

Sora leans forward and whispers in Selphie's ear.

"OOhhh, of course." They both laugh suspiciously.

"What'd he say?" Kairi asks, nervously.

"Secret." Sora replies, putting his finger on his lips.

"Ugh… idiot." Kairi rolls her eyes.

"Kairi, give me your burger." Sora demanded.

"Huh? No way." Kairi pulls her burger away.

"Please?"

"No.

"Hey guys, you wanna see a funny pic of Kairi's face, she looks like a handicapped dolphin," Sora suggested, leaving everyone eager to see the picture.

"NO! Sorry, I'm joking… of course, you can have my burger." Kairi forcefully smiles and hands out her burger for Sora.

"Oh, really? Why thank you." Sora takes the burger off her hands and slowly bites into it exaggerating how good it tastes. "HMMMM, this is one good burger, HMM, HMM, HMM." Sora teases, and everyone joyfully laughs at Kairi's drool.

Wakka changes the course of the conversation, spicing it up with a little sprinkle of youth.

"Kairi, I saw your mother at the mall yesterday and guess what she told me."

"Oh god… what'd she say?"

"Two days ago, you and Sora came home together late."

Kairi's eyes widen, "Yeah… well, you know class rep stuff, ha.. ha.." Kairi nervously laughs.

"Hmm… your mother told me you were carried by Sora home, and you were all over him." Wakka inciting potential conflict, Namine tightens her jaw and clenches her fist in jealousy.

"What? My mother was joking, she's crazy."

"Well… I have a photo." Wakka pulls out his phone and shows a picture of Kairi on Sora's back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sora jumps out of his chair, and Kairi cowers in embarrassment. "You know what else she said?"

"Oh lord have mercy."

"She said you guys were a couple." Kairi jumped out of her chair, while Sora had airpods in playing clash of clans.

"WHAT?! NO, I SWEAR TO GOD WERE NOT." Kairi declared.

"Jeez, relax. I'm joking, she said you looked like a couple, why so defensive?"

"Uhh… I'm not." Kairi sits back down, with her face looking flushed. Namine had enough of this childish back and forth, she stood up and slammed her food tray down and left.

"Jeez, what's her problem?"

"You idiot, Namine likes Sora." Kairi left the table chasing after Namine.

"WHAT?!" The whole table was flabbergastered with this unforeseen predicament. Sora takes out one of his air pods.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" Sora, utterly oblivious to the fact that Namine fancies him.

"Uhm… n… nothing."

"Alright, you guys just screamed but whatever. Oi, Riku donate me some dragons I'm about to attack in war."


	6. THE FLYING COCKROACH OF GHOSTLY THUNDERS

**THE "L" IN LOVE.**

**A/N: **Lynx gold is the greatest, and this a fluff chapter.

**CHAPTER 6: THE FLYING COCKROACH OF GHOSTLY THUNDERS.**

Recap: Wakka tried to get Sora and Kairi to smash, but then Namine got pissed, Sora doesn't know and plays Clash of Clans.

A/N: You don't need to read the first part up to **"TWO STARS", **It's just a clash of clans attack.

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you going to attack like right now?" Riku whispered cautiously, grabbing his phone.

"Hell yea, If I don't get three stars, Hanif is going to demote me or worse, kick me." Sora starts breathing heavily, as he gets donated one dragon and a rage spell.

Wakka lunges forward and butts his head in, attempting to give advice despite having stone walls in crystal league. "Attack from the bottom, all his air-defences at top."

"Na, if we attack at the bottom, his air-defences will have more time attacking the dragons, so I bet we go top, attacking them head-on."

"Damn, you right. My bad, aight attack."

Sora takes a deep breath, slowly adjusts his finger and presses ATTACK. The menacing level five dragons are placed, in the three-one-three formation, creating agile movement for the dragon of the west sent by Riku.

50%...

75%...

"I got this shit in the bag, still got like three dragons, I ain't getting kicked today."

99%...

"Aight, just one more, wait… OH SHIT, HE PUT THE BUILDER HUT IN THE CORNER, THERE AIN'T NO TIME."

3… 2…. 1…

**TWO STARS**

Wakka looks over at Sora and can feel his shame. He pats him on the back, takes his chicken burger and leaves the table. Sora sits there, contemplating his life and rage starts to build, he releases his anger on Riku. "RIKU! Why'd you give me rage spell, if you gave me two haste spells, I woulda been fast as fuck."

"The only person to blame is you." Riku pats his shoulder, takes his tray and leaves. Now it's just Selphie and Sora, sitting around doing looking like a bunch of jackasses.

"Welp, my birthday is in like three days, so you better buy me a present." Selphie finished her chicken burger, leaving Sora friend and foodless.

o-o-o-o-o

School had just ended, Kairi is at the front gate holding two Slurpees waiting for Sora to finish. Sora was caught back in class, helping the teacher with organising boxes, it took him ten minutes, but he finally finished, and left for the front gate.

"Sora! Over here." Kairi waves profusely. Sora sights out Kairi, and lightly jogs to her with his ponderous black bag bopping up and down.

"Yo, Is that for me?" Sora points at her cherry Slurpee, and before she had any time to respond, he took it out of her hand and drank it.

"Ayee, that was mine."

"Oh, really?"

"Asshole."

"Comee on… I thought you said, you wanted to pay me back for saving you."

"Yeah… by giving you a back massage not stealing my cherry Slurpee."

"Why'd you have two then?"

"One for me, and another one for me."

"Jeez, that's like three kidney stones." Sora put on his air pods and walked towards the train station with Kairi. The train ride was silent and peaceful as always, Kairi sat down while Sora stood latching on to a silver pole. After five stops, they left and walked through the busy city to get back home.

"Kairi, what happened with Namine today? She looked pissed, and I think she's avoiding me."

"Uhh… no… thing. I doubt she's avoiding you…" Kairi said unsurely.

"Hmm… okay. So are you actually going to come over and give me a back massage?"

"Ya."

"Hmm… I'm getting a shifty vibe off of you right now, I feel a secret agenda is coming to play." Sora squints suspiciously.

"Umm… Okay, to be honest, I got a fear of… umm…"

"Fear of what?"

"Promise me you won't laugh if you do I'm not giving you a back massage."

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Aimscaredoghosts." Kairi responds incredibly fast, making it inaudible for Sora.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sc…ared of… gho…" Kairi unable to say her fear.

"Just say it already, stop being such a wuss, I swear to god I won't laugh." Sora declared, impatient and enraged.

"FINE! I'M SCARED OF GHOSTS." Kairi finally finds the courage to say it but her expectations were met as Sora's face is twitching at an implausible speed, trying to contain his laughter.

"M…m m.. AWDSHXSADSHADAHHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA. ARE YOU SERIOUS? Oh, lord. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Sora unable to keep a straight face while attempting to apologize.

"I knew you'd laugh, Idiot. No back massage, and don't expect me to do anything for you either." Kairi storms off, filled with the feeling of betrayal.

"I'm sorry, It's a joke." Sora tries to reconcile, chasing after her offering her some help. "Hey, I'll carry your bag, forgive me?"

"NO." Kairi with a stern attitude takes off her heavy bag and pushes it into Sora's chest.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry, ok fine, I'll tell you what I'm scared of."

"Hmm… really?" Kairi glances over suspiciously and is quite intrigued.

"Ok, I'm scared of flying cockroaches." Sora earnestly opened up about his rare phobia.

"h… h… HAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA. Holy shit, it all makes sense now. When you were a kid, whenever there was a cockroach, you'd run away." Kairi laughs uncontrollably, then feeling a bit guilty, as Sora's reaction to his laugh was quite serious.

"Ha… Ha… laugh it out, it's an actual phobia and once I nearly suffocated from them."

"Oh… ok, I forgive you, you'll get your back massage." Kairi smiles, highlighting her cute dimples.

"Wow, you know what I realised? We've gotten pretty close in the past few days." Sora pursed his lips and nods.

"Uhh… yea, you used to an asshole, and you bullied me every day." Kairi laughs, trying to not steer the conversation to an awkward level.

"Yeah, I was a jerk to you back then, sorry." Kairi marvels at Sora's maturity in serious moments, Kairi stops walking, looks over at Sora, and everything in the background started to disappear, Sora turned around and all his great attributes were put on the spotlight in the eyes of Kairi, his larger than life smile, his broad shoulders, his prominent chest. Kairi felt something that she had never felt before, love.

"Kairi? You good?" Sora asks, wondering why she stopped moving.

"Uhm… yeah. Sorry, let's go. Oh shit, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually staying over at your place for tonight."

"WHAT? Why?"

"My parents aren't home for the weekend, and you know I'm scared of ghosts so… I asked my parents and your parents, and they said I could stay."

"Jeez, that's a surprise. Wait… don't you find that weird you're going to stay over at a guy's house for two nights."

"No, only weird if you make it weird."

"My parents didn't tell me shit, wait where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, your bed probably."

"PFFT… My bed? Wait you're sleeping with me?"

"See, now you're making it weird. Obviously, you're going to sleep on the floor or the living room or something."

"What? On who's authority?"

"Your parents hehe." Kairi giggles, running off.

_This girl… is something else._

"Wait up." Sora follows right behind her, with his home in view. "Just wondering no reason at all, do you have a boyfri-" Sora gets cut off by his mother, his mom screams in the distance and waves vigorously signalling him to come quick. Sora runs off, leaving Kairi with potentially dangerous thoughts.

"Hey mom, what happened?" Sora pants, gripping on to the door trying to catch his breath.

"Sora, Kairi probably already told you, but she's staying over and I didn't realise until I saw you just now."

"What? What'd you realize?"

"Your rooms messy."

"… Are you serious… I don't care, If she's staying over, she'll clean it as compensation."

"Come on, Sora, don't be like that. Fine, your fault if she thinks you're a slob."

"Whatever… whats for dinner?"

"Grilled salmon, veggies and eggs." Kairi finally catches up and is right behind Sora.

"Hello, Mrs. Strife." Kairi bows, and takes off her shoes.

"Hello, dear. Come on in." Sora's mother, guides her in.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"Sora's room, he'll sleep on the floor beside you, isn't that right?"

"HELL NA, She'll sleep on the floor, I'll be on the bed." Sora snaps back, feeling subjected to his mother's wrath he slams his hand on the wall.

"Oh, I was under the impression you wanted the Nike Mike's 11s for your birthday, but guess not."

"Come on ma… It was just a joke, of course, Kairi can sleep on my bed."

"Good boy, now Kairi know this if Sora tries anything just scream."

"MOM?! Is that what you think of me."

"Come on son… It was just a joke. No, but seriously, Kairi call me if you need anything." Sora's mother walks off and continues cooking dinner.

Kairi chuckles and takes her bag back. "Where's this rooms of yours?"

"Upstairs, my mom was joking, so don't take what she says seriously?"

"Like what? You're going to touch me?" Kairi instinctively bites her lips seductively, unsure what her intentions were she regrets what she said.

"Wow… too far buddy, ok let's go to my room." Sora and Kairi trod up the stairs, turned right passing the toilet, and twists the doorknob of his room's door.

"JEEZ, your room is a mess. What the hell do you even do, to make it this messy."

o-o-o-o-o

**Sora's brain**

Sora violently jumps around his room, messing up his bedsheets dancing to AC/DC as his morning routine requires vigorous exercise, and doing something questionable under the blanket.

o-o-o-o-o

"Uh… I… play games?" Sora said unconvincingly.

"Sure… ok, I'm going to try out your bed."

"Sure. WAIT" Sora lunges towards his bed protecting it from Kairi.

"What happened?"

"Uhm… I'll get you a pillow and a new blanket." Sora nervously runs to his parent's rooms painfully reminiscing on the sinful act he committed yesterday in his blanket.

_Jeez, what's his problem? Hehe, I'm going to jump in the bed before he gets back._

Sora comes back holding a new molten red blanket, and a spiderman themed pillow on his back only to witness Kairi all up in his bed, sleeping with the blankets over her. He not only drops his jaw, he dropped both the pillow and the blanket in complete shock.

"Hey Sora, your bed's really comfy. Kinda smells weird, you gotta take more showers."

"Haa… ha… yeah, I got you your new stuff, you can get off now." Sora nervously chuckles, handing her a pillow and a blanket, he sets his sleeping area right next to her bed on the floor.

"Aren't you sleeping kind of close to me?"

"If you expect me to sleep right in the middle of my room, and get attacked by flying cockroaches and dust bugs, you got another thing coming."

"Ok. I'm bored, you wanna do anything?"

"Like what? I got a computer, um… tv, I'll put on a movie for you." Sora finishes setting up his sleeping area, walks towards the smart tv in his room and hands Kairi the remote.

"What are you going to do?" Kairi flicked through the vast movie library of Netflix.

"Well, normally I'd be napping on my be, but this random girl is on my bed now so… probably study."

"Study? Wow… nice. Okay, go ahead." Kairi stopped scrolling through movies and decided to watch the news. Sora sat down on his gaming chair, grabbed Harry Potter, The Goblet of Fire off the shelf and 'studied'.

As soon as Sora picked up the book, he dropped dead and fell fast asleep on the floor while Kairi watched the weather report, in a cold sweat frightened for her life as it is reported that there will be a level five thunderstorm later in the night. Ashamed of her fear she did not wake Sora up, she hid under the blanket and tried to sleep. Then, suddenly lightning in the sky came in brilliant streaks erupting loud cacophonous rumbles, Kairi trembling in fear, screamed in agony awoke Sora from his deep slumber.

"YO, WHAT HAPPENED?" Sora leaped off the ground, clenching his fists ready to fight, he turns and looks at Kairi's frightened face, runs to her takes the blanket off to see if she was okay, only to see his bedsheets wet. "Are you still scared of thunder?"

"NO! I was just startled, that's all." Kairi responds nervously.

"What's with this act you put on, I just had a good ass dream about coin. I'm going back to sleep." Sora turns around and attempts to go back to bed, but his wrist was pulled back abruptly, he tripped over his pillow on the ground, falling onto Kairi with his body on top of hers and his face edging the bridge of her nose. Kairi awestricken pushes Sora off the bed, slamming him into the ground, flat on his back.

"SORA! Oh my god, you idiot why'd you jump on to me."

"Jump on to you? You pulled me on to you, and now my back is done again…"

**BOOM!**

Kairi shrieked, holding on to her blanket for her dear life.

"Kairi, quiet down. Mom might think I'm trying something." Sora tries to silence her, signalling her to quiet down.

Kairi scared stiff, she put her petite-sized hands over her eyes and starts sobbing. Sora walks over to her and sits beside her on the bed.

**BOOM!**

Kairi yet again screams, Sora's mother heard her and ran up the stairs thinking Sora performed a heinous act, she barged in Sora's room only to see Kairi's face buried in Sora's chest sobbing uncontrollably and slowly tippy-toed out of Sora's room. Kairi's endless stream of tears was dampening Sora's shirt. Sora feels a slight twinge in his heart, with Kairi's face buried in his chest, he was rendered useless.

"It's okay Kairi, cry it out. I'm here." Sora reassuringly declared.

After a while, Kairi too frightened and ashamed did not leave Sora's chest, and before she knew it, she fell fast asleep on Sora's lap. With Sora's heart in a frenzy, he didn't have the guts to move Kairi's head off his lap, so he decided to sleep with her head warming up his thighs. Sora's mother walks up the stairs, ready to tell them about dinner, but she saw them in that adorable position, she chuckled and left.

Kairi awoke from her deep slumber on Sora's lap, to the sounds of the early morning chirps. She notices Sora isn't sleeping on the ground, and she found that Sora was sleeping right next to her. Instead of screaming, she remembered the warmth of Sora's chest, and with droopy eyes, she laid her head on Sora's chest feeling his peaceful heartbeat, a touch of heat rushed through her body as she remembered how Sora comforted her.

**10:00AM, SATURDAY**

Sora's mother runs up the stairs with an uplifting attitude as always, storms Sora's room with hopes of him being in awake only to see Sora and Kairi sleeping together like a couple, so awestricken she couldn't contain herself, she grabbed Sora's phone off his table and took a photo.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Sora's mother yells, chuckling at their awkward position. Sora and Kairi both snapped forwards, their heads turn facing each other, without thinking their instinctive reaction was to both screams in unison.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT THE-"

A/N: Damn, that was a fluff.


	7. SHOPPING

**THE "L" IN LOVE**

**A/N: **Will update once a week, around Saturday if I don't, I'm with Thomas Shelby.

**RECAP: **Kairi stayed over at Sora's, they slept in the same bed without realizing.

**CHAPTER 7: SHOPPING**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT THE?" Sora and Kairi scream in unison, distraught the fact they slept together on the same bed.

"Kairi what the hell are you doing sleeping next to me?"

"Sleeping with YOU? Remember, you gave your bed to me to sleep on."

"Really? Oh yeah…"

"Still doesn't explain why you woke up next to me. Wait a second…" Kairi finally remembers what happened, she recalls that Sora was her guardian angel sent from heaven guarding her against the sporadic storms.

"I remember now! You were scared of the thunder yesterday, so you begged me to come on to the bed, and you started crying burying your face in my chest."

"Umm… yeah, don't remember that. Sounds made up hmm…" Kairi declared, knowing full well he wasn't lying.

_Oh my god, why the hell did I wake up and go back to sleep, resting my head against his chest with my arms wrapped around him. PLEASE, DON'T REMEMBER._

"Sure… Wait…. When I woke up, you were…" Sora's brain is discombobulated, he pictures Kairi's gentle face breathing down his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his. Sora's heart had just been hit with a hammer, a slight pause, his cheeks brightened.

"I was… what?" Kairi nervously asks.

"Ah… nothing." Sora runs out of the room, heading straight towards the bathroom. Both hands grip the sides of the bathroom sink, he breathes heavily, he adjusts his eyes towards the mirror opposite him, only to see his face bright red. It was at this moment, Sora's feelings for Kairi had been confirmed.

**11:00AM**

"Sora, when's the bus coming?" Kairi asked, leaning over to check Sora's phone.

"Uhh... ten minutes." Sora replied coldly, gazing at the sunset with his air pods tightly plucked in his ears.

"Sora… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… you idiot Dr. Dre's dead he's locked in my basement." Sora violently bops his head to the music.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kairi dazed and confused.

"What'd you say?" Sora takes out his air pods and is confused at Kairi's perplexed expression.

"What the fuck is happening… why are you so weird today?" Kairi gulps and is reminded of the night before.

_Shit… Sora, I bet he's acting weird because of this morning._

"Me weird? Your ass weird man, just let a brother enjoy the music." Sora replies, putting back on his air pods and proceeds to vigorously bop his head to Eminem.

_Oh… okay, he just wants to listen to his music, thank god. _

**11:30AM**

Sora and Kairi finally set foot upon their local shopping mall, for the twenty minutes on the bus ride they didn't exchange a single word.

"Alright, we're finally here. Let's go stupido."

"Still calling me stupido huh? Alright, stupid bitch ass mother fucker HAHAHA." Kairi maliciously chuckled.

"Damn, too far man."

"Okay, what about hmm… HAHHAHA." Kairi laughs uncontrollably reminiscing on a late memory.

"What's so funny? What are you going to call me stupido?"

"… Okay, I'm stupido and you're… Sora-poo AHHAHHAHAHAH."

"Ah shit."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**FLASHBACK**

Little Sora and Kairi, were playing around in the playground like any other day then a black-haired girl with a messy fringe appeared, a family friend of Sora's.

"SORA-POO!"

"Ah shit, not this bitch again," Sora whispered under his breath and switched his expression from pure disappointment to artificial excitement.

"Sora-poo, where were you at Elmer's birthday party? You said we were going to play, just you and me."

"Olette, look, I was-"

"He was with me." Kairi snapped back, fiercely piercing Olette with her eyes.

"And… who the frick are you?"

"Ah shit, here we go again." Sora sighed, took out his ham and cheese sandwich, sat down and waited for the two to go at it.

"Who the frick am I? Who the FRICK ARE YOU?"

"I'm Sora-poo's girlfriend."

"Wait a second…" Sora dazed and discombobulated, blinks his eyes profusely.

"G.. G.. GIRLFRIEND?!" Kairi was at a loss for words, she had nothing to say back, so she stormed off muttering to herself, leaving a giant smirk on Olette's face.

**END FLASHBACK**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"What was your girlfriend's name again?" Kairi teased.

"She's wasn't my girlfriend, I told you this already."

"Olette… that's right, that's the one. Okay, let's stop wasting time and move Sora-poo." Kairi went on ahead leaving Sora befuddled.

"Bruh…" Sora slowly trotted to Kairi.

"You decided what you're going to get for Selphie?"

"No... but… remember your childhood crush?"

"Umm… what? No…" Kairi slowly walked away.

"Elmer." Sora blurted, halting Kairi.

"Who?"

"Don't WHO me. You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"Okay fine, and? I haven't seen him in like 5 years."

"I bet you still like him. That guy was a dick."

"Don't make me laugh, what? Are you jealous?"

"PFFT… Jealous of what? HHAHAHAHHA, he was my arch-nemesis." Sora nervously exaggerated his laugh.

"Alrighty then, well I decided what I'm going to buy her."

"What?"

"Follow me." Kairi grabbed Sora's forearm and dragged him to the Victoria Secret store.

Kairi walked through the vast range of products and headed straight towards the perfume section while Sora was ogling at the lingerie section. Kairi picked her perfume and proceeded to the counter and bought it.

"How much was that?"

"Uhh… 250."

"250?! Gawd damn, what's in the bag?"

"Hmm… none of ya business. If you stopped being a pervert, then you would know."

"Whatever, stupido."

"Sorry Sora-poo, so what are you going to get her?"

"None of ya business. I'll be back in ten, meet me at the food court."

**10 minutes pass.**

Sora walked out of the Nike shop carrying a pink shoebox with a proud expression. He walks to the food court, only to witness a tall, dark-skinned male with dyed blonde hair conversing with Kairi like they were old friends. Sora felt a recurring feeling of jealously and put on a fake blunt expression and walked towards them.

"Sora, look who I found." Kairi smiled, pointing at the dark-skinned teen.

"Hello, I'm Sora." Sora puts his hand out.

"Sora, it's me, Elmer. Long-time no see buddy." Elmer forcefully hugged Sora making him drop the pink shoebox.

"Oh, wassup." Sora unexcitedly mumbled, picking up the shoe box.

"What's with the face, almost as if you're not happy to see me."

"Uhh…"

"Come on mate, only joking anyway I gotta go my family's waiting for me. See ya." Elmer ran off, leaving a sour taste in Sora's mouth.

"What a jack-ass." Sora shook his head.

"Jack-ass? He was kind, unlike someone."

"Kind? You're really naïve aren't you…"

"You're an idiot, at least he's not a pervert." Kairi walked off.

"Where the hell did that come from?"


End file.
